Megumi Fujii
| image = MegumiFujii.png | imagesize = 200px | alt = | caption = | birth_name = | birth_date = | birth_place = Okayama Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing, Kickboxing, Sambo, Judo, Jujutsu, Catch Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Tokyo, Japan | team = Abe Ani Combat Club | rank = black belt in Jujutsu black belt in Judo | yearsactive = | mmawins = 19 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 16 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Megumi Fujii (藤井 恵 Megumi Fujii, born April 26, 1974) is a female Japanese mixed martial artist. She is currently the #1-ranked pound-for-pound female MMA fighter in the world by MMARising.com and the #1-ranked female flyweight according to the Unified Women's MMA Rankings. Biography Fujii specializes mainly in submission fighting and is renowned for her quick takedowns and submissions. Her most popular move is the Inazuma Toe Hold submission, dubbed the Megulock. She also holds black belts in both Judo and Jujutsu. Fujii was trained in MMA by Shooto veteran Hiroyuki Abe and professional wrestler, PRIDE Fighting Championships alumni, former UFC Heavyweight Champion and King of Pancrase Josh Barnett. She has trained several other female MMA fighters herself, including current top fighter Hitomi Akano. Fujii is also a highly decorated fighter outside of mixed martial arts, with accomplishments including Japanese National Sambo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Champion, five Second Place finishes in the World Sambo Championships, Ground Impact Professional BJJ Tournament Champion and 2004 and 2006 BJJ Pan-Am Champion. In 2005 and 2007, she earned Third Place finishes in the ADCC Under-60 kg. World Submission Championships. Fujii was also a multi-time contestant on the seasonal Japanese obstacle course television show Sasuke (Ninja Warrior), but never made it past the first stage. MMA career Fujii debuted in mixed martial arts on August 5, 2004 and defeated Yumi Matsumoto by submission in just 40 seconds. She then went on to defeat former UFC commentator Erica Montoya at HOOKnSHOOT: "Evolution" in what would be Montoya's final fight. Further wins over Ana Michelle Tavares, Misaki Takimoto, Keiko "Tama Chan" Tamai and Masako Yoshida established Fujii as one of the top female fighters in the world and she became a staple of Shooto and Smackgirl events. She faced Cody Welchin at NFF - The Breakout on March 10, 2007. She won the fight by armbar submission in the first round. On August 24, 2007, Fujii defeated highly-touted American Lisa Ward by first-round submission at a BodogFight event in Vancouver, British Columbia. Fujii defeated Cindy Hales and Korean star Seo Hee Ham to advance to the finals of the 2008 Smackgirl World ReMix Grand Prix, but the promotion folded amidst financial troubles before the final round. In November 2008, the newly-rebranded Smackgirl, now known as Jewels, featured Fujii at its debut "First Ring" event. Fujii defeated Tomoko Morii by submission in the first round. After submitting Won Bun Chu in less than one minute at Shooto: "Tradition Final" in May of 2009, Fujii returned to Jewels and defeated rising Japanese contender Saori Ishioka late in the second round. She most recently defeated veteran striker "Windy" Tomomi Sunaba by first-round armbar at Shooto: "Revolutionary Exchanges 3" on November 23, 2009. MMA Record See also *Gallery *List of female mixed martial artists References External links * *Megumi Fujii's official website *Megumi Fujii's myspace ja:藤井惠 (格闘家) Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Female mixed martial artists